Runaway
by KairiLuv
Summary: Shes had enough, Yuffie's packed her things ready to leave Traverese Town and the constant belitling of Squall Leonhart. But can she really do this? Does she have the strength to runaway.. oneshot


**Runaway…  
**_By KairiLuv_

A/N: Yes bad Kai for writing a one-shot and not an update, I'm working on them, honest. But maybe this will help my rusted writing skills :D. Enjoy. It's set just after Kingdom Hearts, a month or two after Sora sealed the Door. Dedicated to a friend of mine, Kala-91, Sara. Written in a ninja's eyes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this one shot. Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 belong to their rightful owners, as well as the song used: Runaway by Pink. I own nothing in this one-shot.

* * *

Shoving some spare clothes into my dark unused backpack I brush my unruly bangs out of my indigo eyes. Seems like I have everything, weapons, rations, money, spare clothes and my red sleeping bag. Untying my black headband I place it onto the freshly made double bed. For once I've left this room tidy and 'liveable', guess I'm not so worthless and lazy after all. Picking up a small piece of parchment I pocket it and take a breath.

_**I've got my things packed**_

Grabbing hold of the old backpack I throw it onto one narrow shoulder before standing up and taking a final glance at my room. The walls were a dark green and the carpet is a faded mint colour. I used to share this room with Squall until things got out of hand. Picking up an extremely old miniature pillow I stuff it under my arm, my eyes slowly begin to fill with hot tears.

**_My favourite pillow_**

I remember making this pillow as a child. One of the few memories I have of our true home, Hollow Bastion. I remember my mother helping me sew the different square cloth pieces together. The different colours, sizes and textures were scattered all over her spacious bedroom floor. Her kind and patient eyes had supervised me with the sharp needle, I've always had a 'thing' for sharp objects. I was so proud of myself after it was finished, my head must have swelled. Although I pricked my finger more than once. I even showed Squall, Aerith and the rest of my friends what I had done. But that was before…

**_Got my sleeping bag_**

I feel my lip quiver, harshly wiping tears away I take a deep breath. This is it. There's no turning back now. Flicking off the bedside lamp I pray to Leviathan that Squall or Aerith doesn't come home early to check on me and my 'temperature'. Pulling open the white pine window I clamber through and hop onto the cold balcony.

**_Climb out the window_**

Clasping the cool iron railing I pause. The alley at the back of the Hotel is dimly lit by flickering lights. Can I really do this? Glancing over my shoulder a sad smile forms at my lips. I have to.

**_All the pictures and pain_**

The circular table stood abandoned in the darkened Green Room. A blue vase of red and yellow tulips neatly sits in the centre of the oak surface. Pictures framed memorable moments for us all, before and after the destruction of our home. One had me sitting on Squall's shoulders holding a medal from the Coliseum, my first match. I was only 9 then. I had to grow up so quickly to protect not only myself but the ones I loved.

**_I've left behind_**

Another had a picture of me with flushed cheeks and sore red eyes clinging to Aerith's waist. My first uh… well the time where I became a 'woman'. I thought I was dying! Unfortunately the person who found out first was Squall… he went so red I thought he was about to burst. Luckily at the same time I had my invitation to join the Junior Heroes at the Coliseum, that was the piece of paper I had clasped onto my young hands.

**_All the freedom and fame  
_**_**I've gotta find**_

My face fell as other memories came to mind. Without another thought I leapt from the balcony into the alley below, no one was around. I had to get to the First district without anyone seeing me, shouldn't be too difficult. I am the Great Ninja Yuffie. Too bad Leon never saw that, always yelling at me, not even listening to my point of view.

****

And I wonder how long it'll take them  
To notice that I'm gone

I turn and head for the broken boarded up part of the alley that led directly to the bustling First district. Peering down at the watch on my wrist I sigh deeply. Half 10, and still I can hear voices of those in the Café and shops. Looking around the corner I see that I'm right, for a change.

****

And I wonder how far it'll take me, to runaway

A strong scent of coffee and the warming smell of fresh bread and iced buns lingers towards me from the Café, a woman in pink laughs out loud at something a well built man had said. I freeze. My heart skips and my eyes widen.

****

Run away, run away, run away

Aerith and Squall were out on a date? She knows I like him! Can I trust anyone anymore?! I bet that's what they were laughing at, she must have told Squall I liked him. And I bet he answered with one of his sarcastic, witty comments.  
An overwhelming feeling curdles at the pit of my stomach, and a pang of jealousy strikes at my young heart. I'm angry. I'm upset. I gave my heart too soon, and to a person who hates my very existence. How stupid can a teen be?

****

I was just trying to be myself

Images of Squall shouting at my 'clumsy' actions, not even listening to me when I talk, ignoring my ideas… they torment my mind. I remember when I first told Aerith I liked Squall, she acted so …weird about it all. Giggling, smiling, shrugging it off as a simple infatuation or girly crush. Since when have I been girly? That ass had been my first love, how I'm not sure. But what I felt for him was much stronger than the crush I had on Vincent when I was 5.

****

You go your way, I'll meet you in hell

Fine. They obviously don't need me around, they wont even miss me. Cramming the pillow into the bag on my shoulder I wipe tears from my cheeks with the back of my shaking hand. I'll leave the long way. Stomping back through the alley I harshly kick the crates to my right. I'm so mad! First Squall constantly belittles me, tells me I'm wrong about everything. Aerith comforts me, I thought I could trust her. I told her everything, she's the motherly figure of the group. Guess looks are deceiving in 'Girl World'. I feel so betrayed… Glaring at another small box I slam my fist against a weak wooden crate, punching a hole clean through it.

****

All these secrets that I shouldn't tell

My eyes prickle with heat and my vision becomes blurry. Giving in my shoulders shudder and a sharp breath catches in my throat. I feel tears race down my cheeks and my breathing becomes raspy. So many times I've helped them all, sometimes I'm the rock and the shoulder to cry on. So many things I know and have been told to keep quiet, or I've had to eavesdrop to know what's going on.

****

I've got to run away

Slipping to the floor I draw my knees to my chest and sob. No one sees me cry if I can help it. I hate them seeing me vulnerable, Squall used to call me weak if I did. Or if we argued and I got upset Squall would say it's an 'escape route' to make people sympathise with me. At least I'm not in denial! I know and accept what's on my birth certificate, my damn real name!

****

It's hypocritical of you

I remember an occasion when Squall told me to stay indoors before Sora came to Traverse Town. The Heartless were high in numbers and too strong for me to handle apparently. I was 'not experienced enough' and he said we all had to stick together and stay in the same place. Safety in numbers or something.

****

Do as you say, not as you do

What did I see when I snuck out one night and followed 'his leatherness' when he kept sneaking out? He was out there, alone, in the middle of thousands of evolved Heartless! Not only that but when I saved his sorry ass, I was grounded and given another lecture for leaving the Hotel. I never would have if he had kept his own promise in the first place!

****

I'll never be your perfect girl

I lift my head from my arms and stare coldly at the cobbled wall in front of me. My eyes narrow. Who needs that type of life? I'm only 16, I haven't once enjoyed my childhood or had a chance to be a normal teen. Always having to grow up, or 'act my age and not my shoe size'. Puddle jumping, singing in the rain, dancing not only at night or singing random songs in the shower. Isn't moments like that a part of life and not growing up? Its called living life to the full, and every time I try to do just that I get a lecture or told I'm a spoilt child. How the heck can I be spoilt? I was orphaned after Hollow Bastion was overrun.

****

I've got to run away.

I've lasted a long time under Squalls intimidating leer and Aerith's overprotective nature. A little trust or independence. Was that really too much to ask?

Pulling myself to my feet I sling my bag onto my back. Taking a few deep breaths I set off again, my eyes cold and hard. No one will be in the Waterway right?

****

Well I'm too young to be  
Taken seriously

Taking a second glance and the gleaming cold water I change my mind. Best if I stay warm and dry, besides Merlin or his damn owl would rat on me. Carefully opening the door to the Dalmatians House I peek my head through the large white door. A single pup opens its eyes and lifts his head to my direction. Giving it a small smile the pup stands up and stretches.

****

But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy

Even while I scratch the ears of the puppy thoughts of past events keep on surfacing. Squall acting like my father, so strict, so unforgiving and never understanding. Always telling me to do as he says and not as he does. Shouldn't he be setting an example and practising what he preaches?! One minute I'm told not to do something, and in the rare occasion when I do just that, guess what happens? Another lecture. How surprising.

****

And I wonder how long it'll take them  
To see my bed is made

I could picture them, right at that moment as I crossed the room to the Dinning Room, having a few drinks, laughing about how naïve I am. Who knows what time they'll roll in, and I doubt they'll be too engrossed in each others awesomeness that they'll forget about even checking on me until early morning.

****

And I wonder if I was a mistake

And by then, I'll be long gone…****

I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home

Grabbing the door handle I felt a soft paw on my leg. My glassy eyes look down at the innocent white pup. A black spot was smudged across one of his eyes giving the young dog a mischievous look. I quickly dash out of the door and close it slowly, his large eyes still in my mind. At least someone didn't want me to go. Too bad I know the only reason Squall or Aerith will come looking for me is to pretend to care, or to give me more munny to stay away.

****

These voices trapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead

Rushing down the alley I pause at the corner, more people! I couldn't just wait here until they disperse, judging by the size of the crowds I'd picked the wrong time to leave Traverse Town. Must be some stupid little fair or Moogle carnival again. Throwing my back onto a lowered roof I wait before clambering up after it. Bustles of children, parents, grandparents were all gathered around the small stalls dotted around the edge of the Second District. Moogle's wings flutter gently as they greet each customer with a smile. Well if they can even smile.

I know I'm getting cold feet about leaving, I'm starting to dread what'll happen if I get caught. But this is for my own good, it feels like I cant be myself, that I'm trapped. This is something I need to do.

****

Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive

A dark expression drifts across my face as I notice a woman in bright pink flutter amongst the crowds. Climbing to the highest roof I keep myself low and my eyes fixed on her movements. She acts so perfect, I've never noticed before how much she irritates me. Like some perfect pink butterfly or angel, everyone just adores her and think her words are the law or something. Maybe I'm being hostile towards Aerith because of her bond with Squall… speaking of which?

To my horror I note no guy in black anywhere near her or anywhere in the crowd as a matter of fact. Could she be looking for Squall? He managed to give her the slip? Or could both of them be looking for me…?

****

Maybe the world will know my name  
GOD wont you help me run away

Without a second thought I make my way across the sloping roof. I feel my feet move under the smooth red tiles, damn the rain the night earlier. Throwing out both of my arms for balance I stop and exhale, I almost lost my footing. Glancing back over to Aerith I glare. I still can't believe she could do that to me. It's like your older sister being the shoulder to cry on with guy problems, then decides to date your crush! It's plain spiteful and wrong, for that I'll never forgive the White Mage.

With the lack of concentration a sickly moment of dark surprise clutches my insides. Dread rushes through my veins in panic. I cling to the top of the roof for safety as a loose tile scrapes free and falls to the floor. It shatters and I heave myself to my knees. That didn't seem to attract to much unwanted attention, I'll have to thank the Moogles for their entertainment.

****

Run away, run away, run away

I'm glad I decided to swap my green turtleneck for a tight black tank top. I blend easily into the shadows. Making a mad dash I jump off the roof and land awkwardly on my feet. I bend my knees to avoid injury, as I was taught as a child, and quickly sneak through the door to the First District. I'm almost there.

"Yuffie!"

****

I could sing for change on a Paris street

I feel the world turn slow. All sounds drown out from the Second district. I blink my eyes cold, masking any possible emotion, a trick I learnt from Squall years ago. I hesitate. I look over my shoulder to find his lean form in the doorway of the Second District. He'd found me.

****

Be a red light dancer in New Orleans

I feel my head hang low. My eyes are downcast. Ashamed? Guilty? I've been caught red-handed. I have two options, turn back now and say sorry for the burden I've been over the years. Or just keep walking, there was no way I could return to the life I once had without some drastic changes.

****

I could start again, choose a family

No, I wont give in. Locking eyes with him my steely glare rivals his own. Could a student surpass their master? Maybe this time, I can. My brows draw together and my fists curl at my sides.

"What?" I spit venomously.

****

I could change my name, come and go as I please

"Where do you think you're going? Aerith says you're supposed to stay indoors, you're not well!" There he goes again, choosing the side before even asking me anything. And that tone that I've grown to despise, that strict fatherly tone.

"Oh and you would obey her every command wouldn't you?" I mentally kick myself, just walk away Yuffie.

"What are you talking about Yuffie?"

****

In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone…

He'd never understand, he never even tried in the past so why would he change now? 'Where do I think I'm going.' Away from you!

Away from you and your pathetic mood swings and attitudes.

Away from Aerith and her annoying obsessive ways. I swear she must have OCD or something! His eyes pierce through my own. Images of more arguments, battles, fights, spoon throwing all surfaced at once.

****

But wasn't it you, wasn't it you

The emotions overwhelm me, turning away I storm off, anything that gets between me and that Gummi Door would pay major reparations.

'Yuffie what are you doing?'

'How stupid do you have to be?'

'Don't you ever listen?'

'I thought you were improving'

'Cant you just buzz off'

'Who needs that annoying brat..'

****

Wasn't it you that made me run away!

He grabs hold of my bag, I tug at it harshly.

"Yuffie?"

"NO!" I slap his hand from my shoulder and release the bag, I know I cant go far without it but I just need to get away. My eyes refill, worse possible time too.

He stands in front of me, blocking my path. Swiftly changing my path to the left to ease around him I groan as he stands in the way again. I stand back and glare at him, my teeth tightly together and my lips firm.

****

I was just trying to be myself

I turn to go to the right to find him block my path once again. I feel my eyes leak in impatience and frustration. Cant he just leave me alone? I push him out of my way and barge past him, his hand instantly holds my shoulder. I shrug him off like acid scolding my skin, seconds after blinking I see him in my way again lowering his hands and dropping his defence. I screech in frustration and glare.

"Leave me alone Leon!"

His eyes flash of something, maybe surprise. I never call him Leon.

****

You go your way I'll meet you in hell

"I cant do that Yuffie." Squall answers me all too gently.

I instantly curl my fist and throw a strong punch at his jaw. I think the shock hit him the hardest as he steps back a bit. I couldn't believe it. What had I done?

With my fist still tight I pick up my backpack and walk past him. Now I have no choice, I either walk out or get throw out.

****

All these secrets that I shouldn't tell

The feeling of his jaw against my knuckles was so surprising. I stare down at my balled fist as though it wasn't my own. I had felt my temper flare before but it was nothing compared to what just happened. I dash down the steps of the First District, the Café is closing up on my right, chairs are turned onto the cleaned table tops and the scented cinnamon candles were blown out.

****

I've got to run away

The temptation to look back at Squall for one last time is so overwhelming, I have to remind myself of why I'm going to keep myself focused. The look he gave me when my fist and his jaw collided. Confusion, shock, pain?

I'm so sorry Squall.. I never meant to do that, I hope maybe this one time you can forgive me. But I have to go.

****

It's hypocritical of you

I feel my face muscles tense, not now…

"Yuffie." Squall grabs hold of my shoulders and turns me to face him. I stare straight at the blood at the corner of his mouth and the swelling of his jaw. I couldn't help it. I pulled myself from him, in return his grip strengthens.

"No…" I mutter as a lump forms at my throat.

****

Do as you say not as you do

"Yuffie please listen to me.."

"I'm never good enough for you or anybody am I?!" I scream. Traverse Town falls silent to the ninja's cry.

"It's always 'Yuffie do this' 'Yuffie could you be anymore of a fool' 'Yuffie you spoiled selfish brat!' 'It's Leon?!' I'm not standing it anymore! I'm sorry I'm the only imperfection to you and Aerith's world! So find yourself a new partner in the Coliseum."

****

I'll never be your perfect girl

I kick, I pull and I punch. Still Leon does nothing. He's quiet, thinking and clung to me. Only when my shoves become gradually weaker does he actually do anything.

"I wouldn't want you to be any different." I feel my nerves shake. His face turns blurry in my eyes. The colour of his hair and skin blend and shimmer, I'm sobbing.

"Yuffie we love you the way you are, sure you can get annoying. But if you wasn't then you're not you. And… I'm lost without you."

****

I've got to run away

I shake my head as he pulls me into his embrace. All the private talks with Aerith, all of the secrets kept from me. Aerith smug look on her face whenever I mention Squalls name. I don't understand. Did she know something I didn't?

I slip my arms around his built waist and tuck my head under his chin. His hands gently stroke my skin as he plants a soft kiss on my head.

"I wouldn't change you for the world Yuffie."

****

Run away, run away, run away

"I don't understand…" I whisper confused.

"I told Aerith tonight, everything she already worked out for herself. She finally convinced me to tell you, or say something. But I was too much of a coward,"

My eyes still swarm with tears but my shoulders have stopped shaking, my breathing is a lot more calmer as I try and listen.

"I ran away from what I felt, you always argued with me when all I wanted was for you to be safe. And every time I find Aerith comforting tears I caused, it kills me. I gave Aerith the slip, she had to go looking for me urging me to confront you. I almost lost you from running. There was no way I'd let that happen."

"Leon…?" I say meekly, gulping to regain my voice I look at him confused. The corners of Squalls lips curl into a rare smile, something I'd never been able to do.

****

This life makes no sense to me

"Call me Squall." I smile and nod slowly. Maybe I'd give them all another chance.

"Yuffie… where was you gonna go?" I couldn't help but smirk. I untangled myself out of his embrace and dip my hand into my front shorts' pockets. I pull out a small set of keys with a keychain Squall found familiar.

"My Gummi Keys… I should've guessed you had them." I only grin and look to the floor. The events of the last few minutes seemed so foreign to me. I think he must've guessed my delayed confusion as he playfully punched my chin with a smile.

****

It don't make any sense to me

"Where would you go? Just out of curiosity…" In other words my actions had left him speechless. I'd roam? Fly from world to world until I find somewhere to belong? No… I had a plan. Something I'm not even sure I want Squall to know right now. Running wont get me anywhere, just be me and tell the truth. I look to the floor and bit my lip. Because of my tensing muscles in my mouth I felt my cheeks were tight and sticky from salted tears. Guess he'll find out someway or another anyway.

****

It don't make any sense to me

I slowly slide my hand into my back pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper. I gave Squall a guilty smile and unfold it carefully. I sigh and hand him the paper. His brows draw together in confusion as he looks between me and the paper.

"How did you get this? Do you know who he is?" I nod and examine his emotionless mask searching for something, any glimmer of human emotion.

"I cant believe he's alive…How long have you known?" I shrug in a guilty fashion and swing my arms back and forth at my sides.

"Quite a while."

"Why didn't you say anything to Aerith?" His eyes watch me in confusion.

"You think anyone would listen to me? Besides she was too busy with you whispering thing I had to eavesdrop on."

****

Life don't make any sense to me…

"My old friend… Cloud Strife." Squall looks down at the paper with a small smile. He looks relieved. "I can't believe you never told us." I shrug with a small smile.

"Guess we all have our little secrets…"

* * *

A/N: Fin!! Done! Yay for me wOOt! Sorry that the ending was kinda rushed, the idea hit me at the last moment. But I tried to work it into the whole story. Please review, I need the confidence booster to help me with my updating writers block. KairiLuv is back!! Well for a while anyways … damn school. Thanks to everyone who's enjoyed and reviewed my previous stories, without you guys I would've given up. 

Your Authoress Kai xoxox


End file.
